


Život pronađe put

by moon_girl_world



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Orange is the New Black References, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: Imaš sve osobine da me upropastiš.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Samo ću da... Samo ću da odigram svoj ples sa njom, a i ja da se konačno osjetim voljeno.

\- Stojim i razmišljam dok kiša pada niz moja ramena. Da, opet sam zaboravila kišobran.  
\- Eh, jednom ćeš glavu zaboraviti. Mislim da sam tu rečenicu čula zilion puta. 

Ja sam ona koja zaboravi torbe po željezničkim stanicama, koja jednu patiku donese kući, drugu ostavi negdje u putu. Ona koja ima masnice po nogama, jer je eto onaj ormarić u hodniku bio na pogrešnom mjestu. I tako godinama. Ja sam ona kojoj je bitno da drugi budu sretni, koja sebe stavlja na deveto mjesto u svemu. Ona koja u jedan ustane da ti pravi kolač i napiše pjesmu. 

\- Ti možeš da imaš njeno tijelo, ali ne i nju. Nju niko ne može da ima. Niko. Takva je. Svoja, pripada sebi ali i cijelom svijetu. Ili ja želim da cijeli svijet zna za nju. Da vičem. Da urlam. Zaljubljena je u slobodu, ma kad bolje razmislim, ona se zove sloboda. Postoji tamo negdje, ali ne ovih godina sa mnom.

Ja sam ona koja bi danas taj isti kolač bacila kroz prozor. Koja je sebe progurala barem do drugog mjesta, na prvom još radim. Ja sam ona koja je počela tražiti svoju sreću. Ja sam ona koja danas mrzi ljude. Ljudi su govna. Ej, kažem ti. Ljudi ti ostružu kožu, čak i poslije svoje smrti. Zašto da patimo za živim? Zašto da patimo za mrtvima?

-Doviđenja, bilo nam je lijepo.  
-Počivaj u miru.  
-I ostale gluposti. 

Dok šetam ulicama u kojim sam se igrala, razmišljam o paklu. Pakao - kako komično zvuči ta riječ! Kako uopšte duša može da uđe u takvo nešto? Mislim, ako postoji i duša, kako da znamo njenu zapreminu koja ulazi na ta vrata? Znači broj duša se povećava- Koje duše čovječe! Zapremina pakla mora rasti proporcionalno sa brojem pristiglih duša. Čisto sranje. 

\- Jesi li ti uvijek bila ljubav mog života? Ili se tvoje srce još nije razvilo da i ne znaš za riječ ljubav. Zašto me onda dovraga onako posmatraš? Zašto moraš biti tolika enigma svijetu? Meni? Trudim se da te opišem. 

\- Do vraga, opet si smotana. 

\- Tih dana. Sve ostalo je bio privid. Sve ostalo je bila pozadina. Sva je bila kao poezija, a kažem ti, poeziju ne može svako da razumije. Ništa nije bilo povezano kako priča, a sve je nekako imalo smisla. Sve joj je fantastično stajalo. Čudo! I tako je živjela, kao čudo koje se kreće gradom i zavodi sve oko sebe. Tako je prošetala i kroz moj život noseći sebe i dio po dio odnoseći mene uvijek sa sobom. Dio po dio, odnosila je moje srce. I konačno ga dobila cijelog. 

\- Ona je simbol svih onih koji nisu pristali na osrednjost, koji se ne maskiraju u nešto što nisu, koji nisu odustali od svojih nemira, nego pošli za njima ne bi li otkrili njihovo tumačenje. 

\- Daj, unormali se!  
\- I ne dozvoli sebi da ti se ovo dešava. 

Taj gadni osjećaj koji se naziva ljubav, ta gadna tišina koja dolazi poslije, te dvije riječi koje dugo nosiš u grudima, i pitaš se zašto si ih dovraga ikada izgovorio.

\- Koji ti je vrag? 

Ove konverzacije gdje pričam sama sa sobom u zadnje vrijeme mi se često događaju. Oči u oči sa samom sobom. Samo njoj ne mogu da pogledam u oči. Kad je vidim, spustim pogled. Kad je vidim noge mi se odrežu, a skoro sam jebo te i prestala da brojim rođendane koliko imam godina! Dobro, dobro. Šta su godine? Ovo su godine u kojima se žene osjećaju najprivlačije. Ne...godine nisu broj. One su mjerilo koliko ti se stvari može dogoditi za jednu godinu, ili dvije. Pff, ja to najbolje znam. 

\- Prestani.  
\- Moram, neće me ukopati. 

Zašto ljubav ne može da se svede na zakon Ili voliš ili ne voliš? Voljela sam. I znam šta znači voljeti. Tada za tebe apsolutno ne postoji nijedna druga.  
Ništa njeno nije obično. A čitav svijet je ništa naspram vaše priče. Ali kada to prestane. Kada postane mučenje i zajednička bol. Tada se razmišlja o drugima  
Tek tada. I što više drugih manje vas. I što manje vas više drugih. Više neću da volim.

\- Odjebite svi. 

Šta mogu da znaju ljudi u osamnaestoj? Njoj je buka. Njoj se ljudi smiju. Dobro, provincija ni ne zna za nešto drugo osim komedije, jeftine, smiješne, dopadljive, stereotipne. Ovo njeno nije bila komedija, i zato sam pobjegla davno od toga. Osjetila sam se “smoreno” jer sam živjela upravo tu ispraznu filozofiju koje se, nažalost, većina nikada nije otrgla. Tada me nije dotakla ali poslije hiljadu puta posle jeste. Šta bih sada dala da mogu da odgledam tu predstavu do kraja, da je čujem, da imam priliku. 

\- Hej, ja sam Aleks.  
\- Ja...Dovraga, zaboravila sam kako se zoveš.  
\- Naravno da znam ko si, uvijek te sretnem...

Kad bih izdvojila prepisku iz našeg porvog razgovora, to bi glasilo ovako: 

\- Pucam, ne znam šta ću sa sobom.  
\- Ljudi su užas!  
\- Samo treba znati sta hoćeš.  
\- Prazna sam.  
\- Šta misliš, da li je mene u stanju neko da voli?  
\- Zar ne misliš da sam glupa i bezvredna?  
\- Šta meni fali?  
\- Stidim se sebe. 

To je ona.  
Nesigurna, nestalna, krhka  
A opet tako šarmantna, otmjena i zavodljiva. 

\- I ja želim da je spasim. Neću da joj obećavam kule i gradove. Samo ću da... Samo ću da odigram svoj ples sa njom, a i ja da se konačno osjetim voljeno. Neću da kopam po njenoj prošlosti, neće da se mješam u njenu budućnost. Samo ću da je volim. Voljet ću sve njeno. 

Te večeri je svijet stao.  
\- Ne znam koliko godina imaš?  
U stvari, ja ne znam ništa o tebi. Znam samo da mi se sviđaš. Ti, ili sve te tvoje silne maske. Imaš sve osobine da me upropastiš. Prelijepa si. Dovoljno pametna da znaš kada da šutiš. A kada da šarmiraš i zavodiš. Te večeri su se dodirnule naše usamljenosti. Naša tjela željna ljubavi. Kao i naše duše koje neće u pakao. 

Upravo mi je prošla mislima. I prošla je kroz ovu priču. Nikada nije htJela da prespava kod mene. Govorila je – ne želim da te ometam kada ustajem da pijem vodu. Ili dok odlazim da piškim. Šutiram se noću. Ne želim to da vidiš. A ja sam to sve htjela da vidim.

\- I briga me što će me ukopati. 

Ne moraš ni da je dodirneš. Već si na krovu svijeta. Dovoljno je što ležiš pored nje. Gledaš je. I već si na vrhuncu.

 

Kada ljubiš nju. Kao da ljubiš nebo. U ljepoti žene se ne može otići dalje. Ona je granica.

'' Stvarno mislim da shvatam razliku između jebanja i spajanja dva tjela u jedno  
na onaj jedan, jednini i nadsve najposebniji način  
koji odvaja čoveka od životinje. '' 

\- A ja ću joj jednom reći sve o sebi. 

\- I koliko mi je značilo da osjetim da ponovo dišem.

**Author's Note:**

> VAUSEMAN!!!!!!!


End file.
